


Forever

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, nothing overly graphic, the movie is way worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: It started with a war, because of course it did.The Old Guard AU
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

It started with a war, because of course it did. 

If there was one thing Armie had learned over the years, it was that there was _always_ going to be a war. No matter how many times humanity would throw around sayings like “Never forget!” and “Never again!” 

They always forgot, and then it inevitably happened again.

And again.

And again.

And again. 

Armie hates sand, so he’s already in a bad mood when people start shooting at them. His mood does not improve at all when someone actually manages to land a shot, sending him faceplanting into said sand. 

What a fucking awful way to die, and just before he took his last breath, Armie vowed to get him back as soon as he was back on his feet. 

He wasn’t hard to find, and if Armie took a little pleasure in the panicked look he got in his eyes as he saw him standing in front of him, well, he didn’t have much time to savor it before the fucker shot him again. 

Armie was really pissed off now. No one had been able to kill him in nearly 50 years, and this stringbean of a soldier somehow manages it _twice?_

Yeah, that fucker was gonna get it alright. No doubt about that. 

Despite how many times he’s done it by now, Armie actually isn’t all that fond of killing anyone. He knows it’s a necessity at times, but that doesn’t mean it’s gotten any easier. He has, however, learned several ways to make it as quick and painless as possible over the years. 

Unfortunately, when he finally catches back up with Stringbean, just as he’s about to take his shot, Stringbean fires back and hits him in the arm, sending his bullet off its intended trajectory. What was supposed to be a quick, and relatively painless, bullet to the head, instead ended up grazing the side of his neck, nicking his main artery. 

Armie winced as he saw the man fall to the ground, clutching his neck. There was _nothing_ quick or painless about bleeding out. With a muttered curse Armie makes his way over to where Stringbean is now lying on the ground, still helplessly clutching his neck.

“Please.” He gurgles through the blood rapidly filling up his mouth. “Don’t.” 

“I’m sorry.” Armie says quietly, aiming his gun to the guy’s head, and pulling the trigger. 

In all his years on this earth — and trust him, by now it had been a few — Armie had only been through the birth of one of them once before, with Saoirse, but that was fucking 500 years ago. So when he wakes up from his nightmare, he knows exactly what has happened, what he doesn’t know, however, is why now, and why _him?_

Because of course Stringbean had to be one of them. Of course he did. 

Armie can’t say he’s surprised, that when he steps out of his bedroom, they’re all there waiting for him. Somehow, no matter where they are in the world, if one of them needs the others, they’re never far. It never takes any of them more than a day to arrive if an SOS is sent out. 

Not that he had needed to send one this time, they’d all have had the same dream, and they would have — just as Armie did — seen his face through Stringbean’s eyes, staring down at him, just before a gunshot rang out and everything went black. 

“Armand.” Alicia’s voice carries the weight of all the millennia she’s spent on earth, and he feels himself wince. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs, running a hand down his face, he really wasn’t awake enough for this. “The morgue, I’d assume.That is where most dead people go, isn’t it?” 

Alicia just smiles sweetly back at him, and he immediately knows he fucked up. She’s going to get him back for this, he has no idea how, or when, but she will. 

“Then take us to the morgue, Armand, we should be there when he wakes.” 

Even though it’s been centuries upon centuries since Armie went through this himself, he still remembers the confusion, and the fear that shoots through you as you wake up. 

Especially, if like him, you woke up on the battlefield surrounded by dead people, remembering perfectly well where the wound that killed you was located, only to find nothing but perfectly intact skin, and there being no one around to explain it to you. 

Alicia had showed up some hours later, Henry a couple hours after that, but for a while, it had only been him, thinking he’d gone and lost his mind. 

Stringbean is lucky, in a way, that they’re all here already, and he’ll get an explanation almost immediately. Whether he’ll believe them is another thing, but considering he’d managed to kill Armie twice, he might. If not, Armie was more than happy to kill Henry to prove it to him. 

Henry deserved it after what happened in Kuwait.

The panic in Stringbean’s eyes as he wakes and locks eyes with Armie is… Well, quite frankly, perfectly understandable. He might wince a little as the first thing Stringbean does is to reach up and touch his forehead, right where the bullet Armie had fired had entered his skull, but it’s also a completely normal reaction. 

Just as he starts to hyperventilate, Alicia puts a hand on his shoulder, and quietly begins to explain everything. 

If you had told Armie that day in the morgue, that Stringbean — Timmy, as he’d later find out — would end up being the most important person in his life, he would have laughed you out of the room. 

But somehow, a couple of decades in, something between them shifts. 

Where they used to be at each other’s throats, constantly bickering over absolutely nothing, having no qualms about shooting one another to win an argument, they started having sex instead. 

A lot of it. 

At first that was all it was, sex. The feelings came later. But when they eventually did, Armie knew deep down they must have been there the whole entire time, ever since the first bullet. Maybe even before that. 

Something in Timmy was made especially for him, Armie had no doubts in his mind. He knew it to be true. Just as he knew that he was made for Timmy in turn. 

The love he had for this scrawny, stringbean of a man, there were no words available in any language on earth adequate enough to describe it, so he wouldn’t dare insult them by trying to find one. At least not until the day a new word would be invented, then maybe he’d use that. 

After all, there was no rush, they had forever to find it. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: The Old Guard AU! With Armie and Timmy as Joe and Nicky. 
> 
> I tried my best, but I'm bad at writing action stuff. So bad. Very bad. So I'm sorry? I really do hope you liked it regardless. ❤️
> 
> Somehow, this is my 50th fic in this fandom, and I do not understand. How in the hell did that happen??? 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked this, because tbh, I think it's one of the worst things I've ever written 😬 Anon deserved much better, but today this was all I had.


End file.
